Conventional catheters and similar devices are used in medical procedures to gain access to interior regions of bodies. An illustrative region of a body in which catheters are often used is in the cardiovascular system. Typically, a catheter for insertion into a body may have a distal end for insertion into an interior of the body and a proximal end that remains exterior to the body. Catheters may be used in a variety of medical procedures including, but not limited to, ablation procedures, angioplasty procedures, therapeutic procedures, diagnostic procedures and exploratory procedures, among others.